Mon premier amour était une fille
by Sophie Black
Summary: Partie 6 en ligne! Noël approche, Noeru invite Sasa chez lui pour les vacances. AU (suite du Mint na Bokura 4); Yaoi SasaXNoeru, Het... suprise !
1. Partie 1

Voilà la première partie de ma fic sur Mint na Bokura.  
Résumé des Mint na Bokura au début car je pense être la seule qui les a lus ;;;  
  
Auteur : Sophie Black  
Titre : Mon premier amour était une fille  
Couple : Noeru/Ryûji (Sasa)  
Genre : Shonen Ai, AU (la fic se situe après les manga #4)  
Rated : PG  
Base : Mint na Bokura  
Spoilers : Des 4 premiers mangas  
Longueur : ?  
  
**Résumé des 4 premiers Mint na Bokura :** Rapidement parce que je l'explique aussi dans la fic. Noeru et Maria sont jumeaux, Maria est une fille, Noeru un garçon. Maria décide de changer soudainement d'école pour suivre son premier amour, Noeru veut la suivre, mais dans le pensionnat de sa sœur, il ne reste qu'une place de disponible : dans le dortoir des filles.  
Il se travestie donc ! Mais alors, son premier ami qu'il se fait dans cette école (Ryûji Sasa) tombe amoureux de lui, il lui avoue donc être un garçon  
Plus tard, Noeru tombe amoureux de sa compagne de chambre, Miyû, la cousine et en même temps belle-sœur de Sasa. Elle aussi finit par apprendre que Noeru est un garçon, et se sent trahie car elle sortait avec lui sans savoir que son petit-ami était aussi sa compagne de chambre ! Alors elle casse, Noeru et Miyû restent amis.  
  
Tous les faits énoncés dans la fic se sont vraiment déroulés dans les livres. La base est trop slashy -  
  
**Mon premier amour était une fille**  
  
Partie I  
  
"Sasa !"  
  
Je lève les yeux vers Noeru. Il sautille presque, comme à son habitude, attirant encore les regards de quelques élèves. Voyant que je ne vais pas me forcer pour lui répondre, il s'assoit à côté de moi, me souriant comme jamais. Avant même de commencer à manger, il continue, "Les vacances de Noël arrivent ! Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?"  
  
J'y ai déjà réfléchit. La pêche est très difficile d'accès pendant la période de Noël : j'ai essayé l'an dernier, je n'ai jamais autant détesté un voyage de pêcher. Trop de monde pour la superficie, et très peu de poissons évidemment. J'ai donc décidé : deux semaines sans s'approcher d'un lac cette année.  
  
"Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai rien prévu. En tout cas, je n'irai pas voir de poissons. Pourquoi ?"  
  
"J'ai dit à mes parents que je m'étais fait un ami qui était au courant. Et… enfin, si tu veux, tu peux passer les vacances chez nous, mes parents invitent."  
  
Ça placote autour de nous, _Sasa va aller vivre chez sa petite-amie !_  
  
"D'accord, j'accepte ! Je dirai à Miyû de prévenir mes parents.  
  
Il me sourit encore plus. "Merciiii ! Ça me fait vraiment plaisir !"  
  
"Ça me fait vraiment plaisir aussi, crois-moi."  
  
"Pourquoi tu ne veux pas t'approcher d'un lac pendant les vacances ? Deux semaines, c'est long." Me fait-il remarquer.  
  
"Je sais." Je soupire presque. "C'est horrible la pêche en temps férié."  
  
"Je te crois. C'est juste dommage, je te préfère quand tu pêches."  
  
Noeru m'a déjà fait ce compliment-là, après notre premier voyage de pêche. Dans ce temps-là, je ne savais pas encore qu'il était un garçon. C'est là que j'ai commencé à tomber amoureux de lui. Et après, j'ai appris qu'il n'était pas une fille. Autant rester misogyne ! Noeru étant la première 'fille' que j'aimais bien, j'ai fais l'erreur de croire que j'étais amoureux de lui, et voilà que mon premier baiser a été donné à un garçon… Le pire c'est que ce n'était même pas désagréable --;;;  
  
Mais c'est un gars, c'est mon meilleur ami, je ne peux pas l'aimer comme ça, non, non, pas possible.  
  
Et puis, Maria a raison, mon premier amour ce n'était pas Noeru, c'était cette fille à nattes dans le parc.  
  
"Mauvais souvenir ce compliment," je réponds finalement.  
  
Il rougit un peu, et je continue sur ma lancée : "Maria t'a rendu trop 'féminine', c'est pour ça que j'ai commencé à t'aimer."  
  
Il rougit de plus belle, mais il sait que l'on est en public alors que tout pense qu'il est une fille.  
  
"Ce n'est pas vrai. Je suis un garçon manqué et c'est juste dommage que je n'aie pas influencé Maria d'avantage."  
  
Je ne réponds pas et continue de manger, mais c'est vrai que Noeru est… bien, féminin. Comment aurait-il pu se faire passer pour une fille aussi longtemps sinon ? Et physiquement aussi, il est très mince, il a des jambes de filles : longues et pâles. Enfin ! Il a même des hanches et… je dois le dire, des fesses de fille… Tout ce qu'il a de masculin c'est son ventre plat et son torse. Mais ça, personne ne le voit, il ne se promène pas torse nu. Et puis moi… c'est lui qui m'a carrément sauté dessus et tout ce qu'il portait, c'était des shorts. J'avais son torse dans ma face !  
  
Mais évidemment, ça ne veut pas dire que je le regardais. Pas intéressé, non. C'est un garçon après tout. Je méprise peut-être les filles, mais ça ne veut rien dire : 1)Ça va changer, 2)Mon premier amour était une fille.  
  
Normal quoi !  
  
TBC


	2. Partie 2

Tutulu, deuxième partie de ma fic sur Mint Na Bokura !  
Quelques spécifications sur les mangas (rajout de résumé en fait :P)  
Prochaine partie bientôt !  
  
Note : Les 5 premières parties sont déjà écrites à la main, je fais juste les taper...  
  
Auteur : Sophie Black  
Titre : Mon premier amour était une fille  
Couple : Noeru/Ryûji (Sasa)  
Genre : Shonen Ai, AU (la fic se situe après les manga #4)  
Rated : PG  
Base : Mint na Bokura  
Spoilers : Des 4 premiers mangas  
Longueur : ?  
  
**Bouts des mangas originaux à préciser** : Alors ! 2 choses ! Premièrement, Sasa a raconté à Noeru et Maria dans le #4 que lorsqu'il était petit il avait rencontré une fille qui l'avait repoussé, alors Maria a dit : "Mais voilà ! C'est elle ton premier amour ! Pas Noeru !" Mais en fait, c'était Noeru que sa mère trouvait mignon s'il se déguisait en fille XD  
Autre bout : dans le #4 encore, il y a un gars super populaire qui écrit une lettre d'amour à Noeru et qui lui cour après, son nom c'est Chris…

J'ai eu un review ! Je ne m'attendais même pas en en avoir un puisque c'est la seule fic de la catégorie et en plus elle est en français ! Alors merci beacoup à Kanna Kogarashi !!! La fic va faire une dizaine de partie je crois (peut-être...)  
  
C'est tout… à la fic !  
  
**Mon premier amour était une fille**  
  
Partie II – Non, non, pas du tout  
  
C'est vraiment grand chez Noeru ! J'ai compté deux chambres d'amis, ainsi que trois salles de bains et deux salons. C'est impressionnant.  
  
Noeru a tout de suite retiré son déguisement, et franchement, il ne change pas tant que ça, toujours avec le même comportement et tout…  
  
Quelque chose que Maria m'a dit me revient en tête. _En réalité, tu l'aimes encore. Que ce soit un garçon n'a rien changé pour toi._ Mais elle était complètement dans le champ, c'est de l'amitié que je ressens envers Noeru. La différence entre l'amitié et l'amour c'est l'attirance physique. Noeru, c'est un garçon, il n'y a pas de ça avec lui, non, non, pas du tout.  
  
Je lève la tête pour voir Noeru enfiler un chandail; finissant sa 'transformation' fille/garçon. Aaah ! Je n'avais pas vu qu'il mettait son chandail tout en entrant dans le salon du rez-de-chaussée. Je rougis et me retourne avant qu'il ne me voit. Mais pourquoi je fais ça ? Je ne devrais pas être gêné, c'est juste à ça que je pensais : je ne suis pas attiré par lui.  
  
Attendez une seconde… Lorsque j'ai dit que je l'aimais – ben, que j'aimais son lui-fille – est-ce que j'étais attiré par 'elle' ? Iiiiiish… je pense pas ! Mais c'est un cas différent : en me tenant avec lui, j'ai fait l'erreur de croire que je ne méprisais plus les filles et j'ai cru tout bêtement que si je n'en méprisais pas une, j'en était amoureux. Complètement ridicule pendant que j'y pense : où est l'attirance là-dedans ?  
  
Bon, j'avoue, il – elle ! elle ! était souvent très chou… mignonne… surtout (et je n'ai pas honte de le dire) lorsqu'elle est venue pleurer dans mes bras. Mais c'était le Noeru féminin qui l'était, pas le VRAI Noeru. Le vrai Noeru, je ne pense pas à lui en me disant qu'il est cute, non, non, pas du tout. Et là, maintenant, je n'ai pas été gêné de le voir à moitié nu parce que je le trouverais… attirant… non, NON, pas du tout !  
  
Et puis, mon premier amour, c'était une fille. C'est normal ça.  
  
"Eh ! Sasa !"  
  
Je me retourne vers Noeru, "Hmm ? Quoi ?"  
  
"Tu étais dans la lune."  
  
"Aah." Je reste silencieux un moment, puis je dis quelque chose que j'aurais dû mentionner il y a très longtemps : "Noeru ? Ça te dérage que je t'appelle par ton prénom ?"  
  
Il me regarde avec des yeux ronds, apparemment surpris, "Non ! Pas du tout ! Pourquoi ?"  
  
"toi tu continus à m'appeler par mon nom de famille," je remarque. Voyant qu'il me répond par, j'élabore : "Je trouve ça étrange franchement… on est assez proches et c'est bizarre de t'entendre m'appeler 'Sasa'. J'aimerais mieux que tu m'appelles Ryûji…"  
  
Il réagit finalement, "Bien, je n'ai jamais entendu personne t'appeler comme ça…" Il a l'air gêné, "À part ton père une fois. Même Miyû qui est ta sœur… ou cousine… enfin ! même Miyû t'appelle 'Sasa'…"  
  
Je suis un peu déçu, "Alors tu ne veux pas m'appeler par mon prénom ?"  
  
"Non non ! C'est pas ça !" Ça me rassure un peu. "J'aimerais vraiment t'appeler Ryûji, c'est juste que ça va être un peu étrange au début." Il rit doucement, et ça me remonte un peu.  
  
"Et puis, en parlant de Miyû, je sais qu'elle ne voulait pas vivre ici à cause du fait que nous sommes sortis ensemble… mais bon, tu crois qu'elle accepterait que l'on se voit pendant les vacances ?"  
  
Ce petit pincement, ce 'est pas de la jalousie, non, non, pas du tout. Pourquoi ça en serait n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas comme si j'aimais Noeru !  
  
"Je pense bien qu'elle voudrait oui. Tu restes son ami quand même."  
  
"Je l'appellerai demain alors !"  
  
Mon premier amour était une fille. Mon premier amour était une fille. Je suis normal, mon premier amour était une fille. Mon premier amour…….  
  
TBC


	3. Partie 3

Tutulu, la partie 3

Auteur : Sophie Black  
Titre : Mon premier amour était une fille  
Couple : Noeru/Ryûji (Sasa)  
Genre : Shonen Ai, AU (la fic se situe après les manga #4)  
Rated : PG  
Base : Mint na Bokura  
Spoilers : Des 4 premiers mangas  
Longueur : ?

****

Mon premier amour était une fille  
  
Partie III  
  
"Eh ! Il me dit quelque chose ce parc !" Je remarque finalement. Je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus, mais c'est probablement rien, juste un air familier.  
  
"C'est le parc où on va depuis qu'on est tout petit," dit Maria tout en se balançant. "Mais avant qu'on ait huit ans environ, on allait dans la section pour les plus petits. C'est plus loin, là-bas."  
  
Je jette un rapide coup d'œil à l'endroit où elle pointe.  
  
"Noeru et Miyû s'entendent toujours, c'est bien," dit-elle après quelques minutes d'observation vers son frère qui parle effectivement avec ma cousine depuis un moment. Je ne fais que hocher la tête, Maria continue, "Ça serait bien s'ils recommençaient à sortir ensemble."  
  
Je réponds encore de la même façon. Si, si ! J'y crois ! Ils étaient très bien ensemble. Je trouve ça triste qu'ils aient rompu, vraiment.  
  
"Tu es jaloux, hein ?"  
  
Je m'étouffe presque avec ma langue.  
  
"Quoi ?"  
  
"Oui ! Avoue ! Tu ne veux pas qu'ils reprennent par pure jalousie."  
  
"Mais de quoi tu parles ?" Je réponds pendant que ma vois fonctionne encore.  
  
"Tu ne veux pas que Noeru ait une petite-amie alors que tu n'en as pas, espèce d'égoïste !" elle me dit en rigolant.  
  
"Arf ! Non ! Les petites-amies, c'est pas fait pour moi, tu te rappelles ? Moi être non-intéressé en filles !"  
  
"Moi je dis que tu l'es et que ton Sasa-misogyne c'est une belle façade. Un moment donné tu seras plus capable et tu vas sortir avec quelqu'un."  
  
Je ne gaspille même pas ma salive à répondre. ça c'est vraiment n'importe quoi !  
  
"Allez ! On va les laisser ! Je pourrai te montrer notre grenier !" Elle se lève, toujours enthousiaste la Maria.  
  
JE ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'accepte. En rentrant, il y a une lettre pour Noeru dans la boîte à lettres. De Chris.  
  
"Il a vraiment aucune chance lui !" Je souris. Maria rit avec moi.  
  
Une fois dans le grenier, elle saute à pieds joints dans les boîtes qui s'y trouvent.  
  
"Aaah ! Regarde ! De vieilles photos ! Et des vêtements "  
  
Je passe par-dessus les vêtements rapidement, en étant à peine intéressé, jusqu'à ce que je voie un chapeau dans le fond de la boîte. Il ressemble à celui de mon premier-amour-qui-est-une-fille, cela en ai drôle !  
  
Je le prends… et je suis littéralement gelé sur place. Des deux côtés du chapeau pendouillent deux tresses.  
  
"Eh ! Tu as trouvé le chapeau que ma mère faisait porter à Noeru. Elle le trouvait super mignon et elle disait toujours qu'on ressemblait à des jumelles quand il portait ça. Tiens, j'ai une photo de nous quand il avait ce chapeau-là."  
  
Je la regarde presque craintivement. C'est elle, c'est premier-amour-qui-est-une-fille, mais en double. Celle sympathique avec un N sur son chandail, et celle que j'avais détesté avec un M.  
  
Mon premier amour, ce n'était pas une fille. C'était Noeru. Je n'arrive plus à bouger ou à parler, je me sens malade, j'ai les larmes aux yeux.  
  
Mais je n'aime pas Noeru, je ne l'aime pas comme ça. Les garçons, ça aiment des filles et vice versa. Pourquoi moi je suis tombé amoureux d'un autre garçon ?  
  
En plus il ne m'aimera jamais, il aime ma cousine, qui est aussi ma belle-sœur.  
  
Je m'assois soudainement, remontant mes genoux sur ma poitrine et je pleure la tête cachée dans mes mains.  
  
J'aime mon meilleur ami, j'aime Noeru.  
  
TBC


	4. Partie 4

Auteur : Sophie Black  
Titre : Mon premier amour était une fille  
Couple : Noeru/Ryûji (Sasa)  
Genre : Shonen Ai, AU (la fic se situe après le manga #4)  
Rated : PG  
Base : Mint na Bokura  
Spoilers : Des 4 premiers mangas  
Longueur : ?

Bon bon, je suis toujours la seule à poster une fic dans cette catégorie, mais c'est pas grave ! Je monopolise les reviews ! (égoïsme) Donc, voici la partie 4. Vous avez dû remarquer que les parties étaient vraiment petites... mais c'est qu'au départ, je voulais faire 4 ou 5 parties de 800 mots (très très petite fic), mais à partir de la 5ème partie, c'est pas mal plus de mots (pas beaucoup quand même, mais 1200, 1600...) et je ne sais pas combien de partie de vais faire... mais si je pariais, je parierais entre 10 et 12 !

Aussi, j'ai eu une demande de traduire cette fic-là en anglais... j'ose pas traduire mes fics de HP en anglais parce qu'il y a trop de bonne fic en anglais sur HP, mais puisqu'il y en a aucune de Mint na Bokura en anglais, on ne peut pas me comparer, alors je vais peut-être le faire !

C'est tout, bonne lecture !

****

Mon premier amour était une fille  
  
Partie IV  
  
Note : euh... en retapant, j'ai remarqué que la partie 4 était nulle ;;;; tant pis ;;;;  
  
Je crois que Maria est demeurée en glaçon plusieurs minutes avant de s'approcher de moi pour passer un bras autour de mes épaules, et elle attend que je me calme, tout simplement. Je n'y arrive pas vraiment, même si j'arrête de pleurer assez rapidement; j'ai toujours quelque chose dans la gorge. Par contre, je veux lui dire. C'est de Noeru dont je veux lui parler, elle garderai le secret et me remonterai comme elle peut. Mais elle me dira la vérité : c'est son jumeau.  
  
Voyant que je ne prendrai pas l'initiative, elle ouvre le sujet avec d'énormes portes : "Tu veux parler ?"  
  
Elle n'a strictement aucune idée de quoi je voudrais discuter, mais elle offre tout de même. C'est bien Maria. Mais comment je peux lui dire ça ? Trop brusque, je risque juste de la troubler.  
  
"Tu avais raison," j'arrive finalement à sortir, "sur deux… non, trois choses."  
  
Elle garde un ton calme en me demandant : "Lesquelles ?"  
  
Commençons par celle qui en dit le moins, "Je suis jaloux. Je ne veux pas que Noeru reprenne avec Miyû."  
  
C'est bien, continue, articule et force les mots hors de tes lèvres.  
  
"Mais toi aussi tu vas te trouver quelqu'un." Elle est très sérieuse, je ne sais pas si j'en suis heureux ou triste. "J'imagine que la deuxième chose sur laquelle j'ai raison est que ton était de misogyne est une façade ?"  
  
Je hoche la tête, incertain de comment aborder le dernier point. "En réalité, je ne méprise pas les filles."  
  
Maria sourit presque, "J'avais deviné."  
  
"Non, non. Tu ne comprends pas. Je ne les méprise pas, c'est juste qu'elles… ne m'attirent pas."  
  
Je peux presque entendre le déclic qui se fait dans sa tête. Et doucement, elle continue le courant de mes pensées : "Alors… la troisième chose… c'est, c'est lorsque je t'ai dit que… tu aimais encore… Noeru. C'est ça ?"  
  
Je n'ose même pas la regarder, je ne sais pas si elle est déçue de moi ou pas, mais je préfère ne pas prendre de chance là-dessus. Et sans prévenir, elle m'enlace complètement en appuyant ma tête sur mon épaule. Je passe mes bras autour d'elle aussi tout en recommençant à pleurer dans son cou.  
  
"Je pense qu'il t'aime aussi," son souffle dans mon oreille. Je saute un mètre plus loin et je lui envoie le regard le plus sceptique que je n'aie jamais envoyé à personne.  
  
"Maria," ma voix est plus froide que prévu, "ton frère aime ma cousine. Tu les as aidés – nous les avons aidés à se mettre ensemble."  
  
"Oui, mais sa réaction lorsque Miyû a cassé, ce n'était pas si extrémiste que ça. C'était… un peu comme lorsque je me suis faite un petit-ami."  
  
Elle a raison quand même… mais Noeru était vraiment proche de Maria lorsqu'elle a changé d'école, si il est aussi proche de Miyû, ça a de grandes chances d'être de l'amour.  
  
"Mais non, là c'est toi qui veux me remonter. Il aime Miyû comme petite-amie, moi je suis son meilleur copain, et je suis un gars."  
  
"Arrêt de déprimer ! Je vais essayer de savoir si il ressent quelque chose pour toi !"  
  
Je lui lance un regard noir.  
  
"Sans lui dire ! Subtilement, promis. Awwww, je suis sûre qu'il a dû penser à toi après ta déclaration ! C'est pour ça qu'il ne pouvait pas sortir avec toi sans que tu saches qu'il n'était pas une fille." Elle a presque des étoiles dans les yeux… et elle se fait vraiment beaucoup d'idées. Moi je ne vais pas trop y croire.  
  
"Maria ?"  
  
Elle arrête de fanatiser sur son frère qui m'aimerait et elle me sourit, "quoi ?"  
  
"Nous avons travaillé pour mettre Noeru avec Miyû, tu ne devrais pas continuer à vouloir les voir ensemble ?"  
  
"Ahah ! Miyû ne mérite pas mon frère ! Elle n'a pas voulu le comprendre ! Ta cousine est trop snob et elle se pense supérieure parce que c'est elle qui décide de si il y a un couple ou pas, et –"  
  
Elle s'arrête en voyant le regard que je lui lance. Elle fait alors un sourire trop gros pour être vrai et elle soupire. "Je veux que vous soyez ensemble, vous allez vraiment bien ensemble. Et je pense sincèrement qu'il t'aime, mais il ne se l'avouera pas parce que tu es son meilleur ami, on ne peut pas y faire grand chose pour l'instant."  
  
Elle se lève alors brusquement et sourit de façon démoniaque, "Je vais lui faire remarquer moi !" Elle part en faisant presque des 'Mwahahahahaha !'  
  
Je ne sais pas du tout si j'ai bien fait de lui parler, mais je me sens mieux en tout cas.  
  
Et j'ai appris que Maria est une grande romancière.  
  
TBC


	5. Partie 5

Auteur : Sophie Black  
Titre : Mon premier amour était une fille  
Couple : Noeru/Ryûji (Sasa)  
Genre : Shonen Ai, AU (la fic se situe après le manga #4)  
Rated : PG  
Base : Mint na Bokura  
Spoilers : Des 4 premiers mangas  
Longueur : ?

Bon, un autre chapitre ! Les chapitres grossissent un peu tutulu !

Note : non, pas romantique, _romancière_, qui s'invente des grosses histoires (souvent romantique et cute).

**Mon premier amour était une fille**  
  
Partie V  
  
"Aaaaaah ! Comment il a eu mon adresse ??!!" Le cri de Noeru qui a trouvé la lettre de Chris.  
  
"Il y a les adresses de tout le monde dans le bottin téléphonique de l'école Noeru," fait remarquer gentiment Miyû.  
  
"Mais je ne devrais pas y être, je suis arrivé après qu'il ait été fait et distribué !"  
  
"Peut-être, mais Maria s'y trouve…" Continue Miyû, "Et qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?"  
  
"Qu'il a entendu que Ryûji venait chez moi pendant les vacances alors qu'il veut venir faire un tour samedi parce que sinon 'c'est injuste' !"  
  
"Samedi ?" Répète Maria, "Tiens ! C'est demain !"  
  
"Mais il ne peut pas te voir sans ton déguisement…" Je dis finalement.  
  
"Ah non ! Je ne veux pas devoir me travestir pendant les vacances en plus !"  
  
"Tu sais," dit Maria, et je n'aime pas son ton, "Si tu sors avec lui, il va te laisser tranquille."  
  
Je m'étouffe presque alors que je n'ai rien dans la bouche. C'est quoi son idée à elle ?  
  
"Maria ! Je ne veux pas sortir avec lui ! Il est prétentieux, et insoutenable. JE ne suis pas capable de le supporter !"  
  
Elle sourit maintenant, "Tiens, Noeru, je m'attendais d'avantage à t'entendre crier que ce n'était pas une fille."  
  
Eh ! Mais elle a raison la jumelle ! Il s'est plaint de son comportement, mais pas de son sexe ! Je souris un peu, sans que l'on me voit.  
  
"Mouais, mais c'est sûr que c'est un gars, je n'avais pas besoin de le dire." Il est incertain Complètement faux son ton. Merci Maria ! Il va falloir que je la vénère si elle continue à agir comme ça. Mais je ne dois pas me faire de fausses joies, ça veut peut-être rien dire…  
  
"En tout cas, tu vas devoir te déguiser demain."  
  
Noeru commence à bouder à l'affirmation de sa sœur. Il est trop mignon quand il boude, on a juste envie d'aller le serrer dans ses bras. Mais ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais bien sûr.  
  
Alors Chris va venir demain, sympathique de nous le mentionner d'avance. Il se croit vraiment tout permis lui de se pointer chez Noeru pendant les vacances. Et on n'a pas le temps de l'envoyer promener, et même si on l'avait, je n'ai pas la certitude qu'il ne viendrait pas tout de même.  
  
"Allez, on ne sait pas à quelle heure il va venir, faut t'habiller maintenant."  
  
"Naaaaan ! Je veux pas !!!"  
  
Maria traite son frère comme une poupée : _Allez, il faut mettre ça ! Awww ! Ça te va trop bien ! Essaie ça !_  
  
Puisqu'il y a un uniforme à l'école, et que lorsque Noeru ne le met pas, il met ses vêtements, elle doit apprécier l'avoir à sa merci. J'ai hâte de voir à quoi il va ressembler, habillé en vraie fille.  
  
La porte sonne, si c'est déjà lui, je ne réponds pas ! Ah, c'est Miyû… Autant aller moi-même lui ouvrir puisque les parents ne sont pas là de la journée et que les deux autres jouent à la poupée en haut.  
  
"Je veux voir ça quand Chris va venir !" C'est l'excuse de ma cousine pour être chez Noeru à neuf heures du matin, toute souriante. Dès qu'elle est à l'intérieur, Noeru crie à nouveau plaintivement.  
  
"Awwwww ! Maria l'habille en plus ?! J'ai bien fait de venir !"  
  
Je hausse les épaules et vais m'asseoir dans un divan pour continuer de lire, le temps que Maria descende avec son frère. Miyû me suit et s'installe à côté de moi.  
  
"Alors, qu'es-ce que vous avez fait hier ?" Demande-t-elle. Je la regarde sans comprendre ce qu'elle veut dire.  
  
"Toi et Maria ! Vous êtes partis bien avant nous !" Oh non ! J'espère que ça n'a pas eu l'air de quoi que ce soit de romantique, ça va mettre Noeru sur une mauvaise piste…  
  
"Maria a pensé que c'était mieux de vous laisser seuls, alors on est revenu ici et on a regardé un peu les vieilles choses dans le grenier. Et on a parlé aussi. Et Noeru et toi ?"  
  
Elle me regarde sceptiquement mais elle répond, "On a parlé un peu aussi."  
  
"Alors, vous allez vous remettre ensemble ?"  
  
"Je ne pense pas, la situation est un peu étrange, et Noeru a l'air de se désaccrocher. Je ne veux pas reprendre pour devoir tout recommencer à 0 plus tard. Aussi, depuis que je suis moins renfermée, j'ai 'découvert' qu'il y avait d'autres garçons à l'école."  
  
Aah… c'est bien Noeru se décolle et elle s'intéresse aux autres. "Tu es amoureuse ?"  
  
"Disons plutôt… intéressée." Elle rougit un peu. "Mais je ne suis pas très originale, il y a plein de files qui lui courent après. Et je ne le connais pas très bien, il risque c'être trop exhibitionniste pour moi."  
  
Ooh… je la vois venir elle, "Tu as un kick sur Chris ?"  
  
Touché ! Elle rougit encore d'avantage maintenant. Wow, la situation ! J'aime Noeru, qui aime Miyû, qui aime Chris, qui lui, aime Noeru (mais il ne sait pas qu'il est un gars).  
  
Ça serait bien qu'il y ait de la réciprocité quelque part (mais pas de Miyû vers Noeru ;;;)  
  
"Tu es aussi venue aujourd'hui pour le voir alors j'imagine."  
  
"Oui, et c'est une occasion de se parler."  
  
Elle me sourit à nouveau. Ma cousine est top ! Arf, c'est ce que j'ai dit lorsque Noeru m'a appris qu'il l'aimait. Mauvais souvenir, il faut pas que j'y pense.  
  
"Nooooon !" Tiens, de voir Noeru va m'y aider.  
  
LE voilà qui rentre, poussé par sa sœur. Iiiish, c'est Noeru ça ? Maria a masqué sa perruque avec plein de petites barrettes en étoiles au lieu de prendre l'habituel bandeau. Il porte un chandail à manche ¾ à col roulé bleu pâle et une… jupe en cuir noir ?! Maria a dû beaucoup d'amuser ! Il a aussi des tresses (mais comment elle les lui a faites ?) et des souliers à plates-formes noirs (pas très hauts quand même) qui complètent le tout (et qui s'accordent avec la jupe). Il faut que je commande un Noeru habillé comme ça attaché à mon lit pour ma fête.  
  
"Alors ? Commentaires ?" Sollicite Maria.  
  
"Chapeau ! Je sais pas comment tu as réussi à le faire s'habiller comme ça !" S'exclame Miyû aussitôt, "Tu en penses quoi Sasa ?"  
  
Je suis complètement bouche bée (mais je garde les mâchoires bien serrées) et si j'ouvre la bouche je vais me mettre à baver. Grmbl, en plus, il a pas le rembourrage aux seins, c'est 20 fois mieux comme ça (de mon point de vue en tout cas). Hmmm Il faut que j'ouvre la bouche, je dois dire quelque chose de la plus haute importance !  
  
"Tu es trop chou, tourne toujours qu'on te voie bien." Ahah ! Je l'ai dit ! Et de façon très cohérente, et il se tourne, et oh shit que j'adore cette jupe ! Reste de doooos !  
  
"Alors ?" Il demande, toujours gêné.  
  
"Je sais que tu vas pas aimer, mais tu es vraiment très bien avec cet attirail-là ! Par contre, je te jure, tu restes quand même mieux en gars." – surtout si tu trouves des pantalons en cuir noir aussi serrés que cette jupe, et rajoute une chemise blanche ! Gaaaah ! Faut pas baver, juste trouver moyen de demander gentiment à Maria. C'est quand ma fête ? Euh… j'ai oublié… ça doit être loin… Par contre Noël c'est bientôt.  
  
Je peux sortir avec mon premier amour s'il vous plaît ?  
  
TBC  
  
**A/N** Comme vous avez dû le remarquer, la fin fait peut-être un peu bizarre ;;; À partir du moment où Noeru arrive poussé par Maria, ça a été écrit au milieu de la nuit :P Trop bon comme partie :P  
Et aussi, la moyenne était de 600-700 mots par partie, elle en fait 1200 ;;;


	6. Partie 6

Auteur : Sophie Black  
Titre : Mon premier amour était une fille  
Couple : Noeru/Ryûji (Sasa)  
Genre : Shonen Ai, AU (la fic se situe après le manga #4), Humour  
Rated : PG  
Base : Mint na Bokura  
Spoilers : Des 4 premiers mangas  
Longueur : je me dirige vers 10-12 parties…

Bonjour ! J'ai écrit quelque temps sur HP, updaté une de mes fics, et j'ai voulu updater _La réalité_ mais j'ai eu un blanc d'inspiration en début de chapitre ! J'ai même pas écrit 700 mots du chapitre 2 !

En tout cas, me voilà revenue sur _Mon premier amour était une fille _!

Note : J'ai relu tous les Hikaru no Go dernièrement (oui oui ! les 23 !) et j'ai commencé à regarder les émissions (je les ai toutes sur mon ordi… en bonne qualité en plus !). Enfin, je pense commencer à écrire une fic sur Hikaru no Go un jour. Alors ça va encore plus ralentir mon rythme pour les autres fics :P

**Mon premier amour était une fille**

Partie VI

"Tu n'as plus l'air triste de tes penchants amoureux ?" Questionne Maria lorsque les deux autres discutent un peu plus loin.

"Je n'ai pas le temps de l'être lorsque j'ai cette vue-là de Noeru !" Je reçois un regard grave et je deviens un peu plus sérieux, "Je sais que je ne sortirai pas avec, je ne me fais pas d'idées – même si j'adorerais – mais je l'ai comme ami et maintenant il est trop craquant !" Je souris stupidement, "Et pendant que j'y pense, si tu arrives à faire _ça_ (1) avec lui, tu devrais pouvoir le laisser en gars mais le faire porter des pantalons de cuir noir serrés avec une chemise blanche ?"

Elle reste sans émotions quelques secondes avant de faire une face XD. Elle a l'air de trouver l'idée bonne. Elle va me répondre quand… "Honey !" puis, "Aaaah ! Comment tu es rentré sans cogner ?!"

Maria et moi nous précipitons au salon, où Chris se trouve, le même air bête qu'il a d'habitude en présence de Noeru.

"Voyons Honey :D Tu n'es pas contente de me voir ? La porte était débarrée, j'en ai déduit que tu m'attendais et je suis donc entrer !… Mais il y a une fille qui m'ait inconnue ici ! Tu es là parce que tu as entendu dire que je venais ?"

Miyû est impressionnante, elle garde son sang-froid et répond un peu sèchement : "Non, je suis une amie de Noeru. Miyû Makimura. Et toi ?"

Bizarrement, Chris lui sourit, "Une vraie présentation ! Tu ressembles un peu à Honey, un caractère plus 'leader' que 'suiveur' ! C'est bien !" Il penche la tête sur le côté. "Chris, chanteur du groupe du bahut." Il lui tend la main et elle la serre.

"Alors que fais-tu de bon pendant tes vacances Honey ?"

Noeru a un air très découragé. "Je tente de les apprécier en compagnie plaisante et agréable."

Chris se retourne vers moi. "Alors tu préfères toujours Sasa à moi ?"

"Oui, je compte rester avec Ryûji."

Vive l'utilisation de mon prénom ! Noeru prend un ton un peu désolé avant de continuer : "Tu ne m'intéresses pas comme _ça_ Chris."

Lui, par contre, n'a pas l'air désolé lorsqu'il répond : "Sasa ne t'aime pas, Honey, mais toi tu es trop accro !" Il soupire, "Tu étais hors du lot… Tu aurais eu ta chance… Tant pis !" Il sourit alors brusquement en demandant : "Est-ce que je dérange en étant ici ?"

Miyû voulait lui parler, je ne le laisserais pas partir après 20 minutes !

"Non, tu peux rester, tant que tu te comportes correctement, n'est-ce pas vous trois ?", j'interviens.

"Oui, bien sûr." Dit lentement Miyû.

Les deux autres approuvent aussi éventuellement. Quelque minutes plus tard, nous sommes tous en bas à écouter le OAV de Weiss Kreuz en DVD dans le salon du sous-sol. Maria se trouve entre Noeru et moi sur un sofa pendant que Miyû et Chris occupent la causeuse. Le film passe rapidement, et une fois fini, nous nous arrangeons pour s'esquiver tous les trois : les deux autres entretiennent une conversation.

"Pourquoi on les laisse ?" Demande Noeru une fois rendus au premier.

Je fais une fausse grimace en répondant : "Ma cousine est amoureuse, mais elle ne le dira pas comme ça."

Maria fait tout de suite une "Awwwww" admiratif et se met à placoter sur comment ils pourraient arriver à sortir ensemble, comment on pourrait aider Miyû, etc.

Je regarde Noeru, il n'a pas l'air déçu ou attristé, juste surpris. Pendant que Maria tourne en rond, les yeux pleins d'étoiles en placotant dans l'arrière-plan, son frère me demande : "C'est pas que je critique les goûts de Miyû, mais _Chris_ ?"

"Chris est très convoité, tu sais."

"Ouais, la meilleure amie de Maria m'a déjà dis ça. En fait, elle était jalouse que j'attire les beaux gars populaires." Il fait une grimace, et je ne me retiens pas de rire en répliquant : "Habillé comme ça, tu attraperais encore plus de poissons."

Il rougit violemment, "Eh ! Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça !"

Trop mignon quand il rougit, il faudra que je le refasse rougir vraiment. Stop immagination ! Stop !

"Tu n'es pas déçu que Miyû s'intéressent à quelqu'un d'autre ?" Je questionne.

"Non, pas trop. C'est certain que je ne suis pas sautillant de joie, mais j'ai l'impression que j'ai eu de la difficulté à voir la limite amitié/amour avec Miyû. C'était une très bonne amie et j'étais le seul qui la voyait souriante et tout… j'ai été possessif, comme avec Maria quoi !"

La jumelle avait encore raison. C'est le même cas qu'avec elle, effectivement.

"Et puis, maintenant, Miyû est plus extravertie. Je ne pourrais même plus être le seul à la voir comme elle est. C'était complètement égoïste de ma part." Il est toujours gêné.

"C'est pas si grave. Au moins, tu t'en es rendu compte et tu la laisses allée maintenant."

Il sourit un peu, "Mouais… tu as raison. Mais il n'y a pas que ça. Je crois que j'aime quelqu'un."

Aouch. Bon, autant savoir c'est qui, "Vraiment ? Je la connais ?"

Il est un peu gêné, "Oui… j'en ai parlé à Miyû en fait, parce que je ne suis vraiment pas sûr de l'aimer."

"Tiens, ça ressemble à ma situation." Il me jette un regard interrogatif, "Moi aussi j'aime quelqu'un, mais je n'en étais pas certain avant d'en parler à Maria."

"On m'a mentionnée ?"

Nous sursautons tous les deux. Maria était là, c'est vrai. Je l'avais oubliée…

"Maria ! Prévient la prochaine fois !" S'exclame Noeru.

"Bien sûr, soeurette chérie." Elle sourit en jouant avec l'une des 'tresses' de Noeru, puis elle le tourne vers moi pour qu'on se retrouve face à face avant de reculer et de nous fixer.

"Vous allez trop bien ensemble," affirme-t-elle en secouant la tête, "vous devriez sortir ensemble." Elle elle a un ton sérieux en plus. Mon visage vire écarlate très rapidement, celui de Noeru aussi mais pour d'autres raison évidemment.

"Maria !" On s'écrie ensemble, outrageusement.

Elle glousse et repart en sautillant.

"Quoi ? Vous n'êtes pas d'accord ?" Nous parvient son cri.

Je n'ai rien répondu, juste haussé un sourcil. Noeru n'a pas contredit non plus.

Il faudra se parler bientôt nous deux.

Elle est bien la Maria vous trouvez pas ?

TBC

¤¤¤

(1) Ffn. net ne permet plus les astérisques ! Alors que j'en mettais partout dans cette fic-là ! Je suis très déçue :( Alors maintenant, je vais juste mettre les endroits où il y aurait eu des astérisques en italique…

¤¤¤

Ce chapitre-là a été écrit avant que le 5ème volume ne sorte, ainsi que le 7ème. La seule raison pour laquelle ils n'ont pas été postés est que je suis paresseuse et je n'aime pas beaucoup les taper (ils ont été écrits à la main). À date, je suis dans l'écriture de la 9ème partie, mais je suis bloquée, je n'arrive pas à les mettre ensemble ! Y arriverai-je ? :P

En tout cas, à bientôt !


	7. Annonce comment partir de ffnet

Bonjour tout le monde!  
Je vais poster ce message à la fin de toutes mes fics non-terminée et dans mon profil : je ne posterai plus sur  
Je ne sais pas si vous avez déjà porté attention aux numéro d'usager ici, le mien, c'est 136 515. Ça veut dire que j'étais la 136 515ème à m'inscrire sur ce site.  
Présentement, s'approche de 800 000 usagers.  
Par conséquent, il est normal que la façon de gérer le site ait changé et blabla.  
Mais personnellement, je trouve un peu énervant lorsque mes accents disparaissent. Et mes petites vagues. Et les astérisques...  
Oui, bon, en tout cas. Je ne retire pas mes fics de pour autant, je n'updaterai plus ici par contre.  
Je me suis créé un site pour l'occasion. Il sera updaté lorsque je vais avoir écrit un nouveau chapitre d'une quelconque fic. 

**Infos** (enlever les espaces aux adresses) :  
-URL du site : http : sophie - black . cjb . cc  
-Blog pour suivre l'existence de mon site et de mes fics : http : sophieblack . blogspot . com /  
-Adresse email pour communiquer avec moi : sophie . black (a commercial)gmail . com

PS : Il y a sur mon site une Newsletter si vous voulez être mis au courant des mises à jours sans aller sur le site chaque jour :P  
PS2 : Juste pour appuyer mon message, je ne peux pas mettre le arobas (a commercial) dans mon email et je ne peut pas mettre de "slash" dans les adresses URL...


End file.
